harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hedwig
Hedwig was Harry Potter's pet Snowy Owl. She was a gift to Harry on his eleventh birthday from Rubeus Hagrid, in 1991. Hedwig was an important companion as Harry was initiated into the wizarding world, and continued to be one of his closest companions until her death in the Battle of the Seven Potters in 1997. Biography Harry Potter's pet Rubeus Hagrid bought Hedwig as a birthday present for Harry when they went to Diagon Alley together. Harry decided on her name after finding it in A History of Magic. Throughout her life, Hedwig provided Harry with mail service, as well as loyal companionship. Hedwig often showed Harry her affection by gently nibbling his ears and fingers, and seemed fully capable of understanding his wishes (as she faithfully followed Harry's orders to peck Ron and Hermione until they responded to him). Hedwig was also highly intelligent, as she flew to France completely of her own accord while Hermione was on holiday there with her parents, just to ensure that Harry received a gift from her for his thirteenth birthday; she was also able to deliver letters even though there was no specific address given. Hedwig was a proud creature, and had a habit of staring or hooting "reproachfully," and showing Harry her tail, cuffing him with a wing, or even nipping him a little harder than usual if she was offended by his thoughtless words or actions. She also seemed fairly disdainful of the hyperactive behaviour of Ron Weasley's pet owl, Pig. While living with the Dursleys, Hedwig was locked in her cage for months at a time to prevent Harry from sending messages to his "freaky little friends." As a result, the holidays were a frustrating and boring time for her, as much as for Harry. When Harry was rescued by the Weasley brothers in 1992, Hedwig was freed from her cage and flew along following behind the flying Ford Anglia all the way to the Burrow. In 1992 when Harry thought his friends had forgotten him, he mused that Hedwig was the only reason he knew that discovering the wizarding world had not just been a dream. Snowy Owls are not native to Great Britain, and this caused some hardship for Hedwig, as she could not always perform tasks for Harry. Specifically, when Sirius Black was in hiding from the Ministry of Magic in 1994, Harry could not send Hedwig to deliver messages to him, as onlookers would remember a Snowy Owl always going to and from a specific location. Battle of the Seven Potters and death during the Battle over Little Whinging in 1997.]] In 1997, Hedwig was killed during the Battle of the Seven Potters. While in the air, a Death Eater cast the Avada Kedavra Curse, which was most likely meant for Hagrid, but it struck Hedwig instead, killing her instantly. It was said she fell like a rag doll to the bottom of her cage immediately. To add to his grief, Harry was forced to destroy the side cart with Hedwig's body inside to slow down the pursuing Death Eaters. Harry was devastated by the loss, for which all of his friends comforted him. Hagrid consoled him by asserting Hedwig lived "a great old life". and Ron Weasley.]] Personality and traits Hedwig was very loyal to Harry and frequently displayed affection for him by nipping him gently. She sometimes fell out with her master but they always made up with each other before long. Hedwig obeyed Harry's requests and even pecked Ron and Hermione on Harry's orders, in order to get them to write back to him. She was a dignified and proud creature and was disapproving of less mature owls such as Pigwidgeon. Hedwig would also make a lot of noise if she was locked in her cage for too long. Behind the scenes *In the films, Hedwig is played by GizmoMeet Gary Gero, Animal Trainer for Two Harry Potter Movies , and its main stunt replacements, Ook and Sprout.First Movie Trivia *Ook was the first cast member to be chosen for a role in the film version of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.Portuguese language Wikipedia *The death of Hedwig was meant to symbolise Harry's loss of innocence as he came of age.Bloomsbury Live Chat *J. K. Rowling originally intended to make Hedwig open Harry's Golden Snitch in Deathly Hallows."Hedwig: Owl of a Different Fate?" on the Harry, A History site *In reality, there are two female saints named Hedwig. One is Saint Hedwig of Andechs (1174–1243), Duchess of Silesia. The other one is Saint Hedwig (Jadwiga) (1373–1399), Queen of Poland. A St. Hedwig's Day'The-Leaky-Cauldron.org': St. Hedwig's day dedicated to Hedwig of Andechs has been observed in October 16th every year since she was canonised in 1267. *J.K. Rowling considered snowy owls to be "the most beautiful owl of all," ergo her choice in Hedwig's colour. *In the films, Hedwig is played by male owls, as male Snowy Owls are whiter. Also, this is due to the fact that males are smaller, and therefore easier for young actors to handle. *On 17 August, 2009, The Telegraph reports that a new series of mysterious crop-circles (patterns cut in farmers fields) have appeared on that summer in fields in Wiltshire, and the most recent is the 400 foot pattern, they wrote it as a tribute to the late Hedwig from the Harry Potter series.Who Cast the Owl Crop Circle Spell? *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Hedwig dies when she tries to protect Harry and Hagrid from the Death Eater's attacks, being hit with a killing curse. Hedwig was allowed to fly free behind Harry during the sequence and her attempt to protect Harry and Hagrid was key in allowing the Death Eaters to identify him as the real Harry Potter. *A Hedwig plush is available for purchase at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Lego Creator: Harry Potter'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notes and references fr:Hedwige fi:Hedwig nl:Hedwig Category:1997 deaths Category:Deaths by Killing Curse Category:Females Category:Harry Potter's possessions Category:Owls Category:Pets Category:Second War casualties Category:Potter family pets